


Make It Good For You

by beefcakebuck



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, SteveBucky - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome of sorts, Top Bucky, Top Steve, i dont know what else to tag pls just read it, steve is a sweet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakebuck/pseuds/beefcakebuck
Summary: "Can-can he stay?" Steve asked, looking at Jenny. "I- He-" Steve gave up and shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. Jenny looked at Bucky smiling, then at Steve knowingly."Well, of course he can, sweet man. I've got a new plan." She unlocked the door and lead the boys to her bedroom.In which Bucky's date wants to bring them both home and finds out Steve has never been with a woman.





	Make It Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first threesome fic but it's not really a threesome fic? either way, leave a comment, don't be an asshole. enjoy!

"I'm not lookin' for a relationship." She said to Bucky, much to Steve's surprise.

The three of them were sitting at a bar. Jenny, Bucky's date, had brought a friend who was whisked away by a man who was a far better dancer than Steve. But no better than Bucky, that's for sure. No man in this joint could out-dance James Barnes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I agreed to this date because I know you're a wonderful dancer and you're even better in bed." Jenny ran her finger around the lip of her glass that held only a few more sips of scotch.

Steve was flabbergasted at her forwardness, eyes wide. She was quite beautiful, Steve will admit. She had beautiful brown hair, that rested just below her shoulders, wavy and shiny. Her smirking lips were painted red to match the fiery tone in her blue eyes.

Boy, was she somethin'.

"So what's say you, boys? Mind spening the night?" She asked, lifting the glass to her lips. Steve choked on his drink, causing the two to look at him.

"Uh," Steve stuttered, loosening his tie. "Both of us?"

"Well, of course." She said as if they'd been asked to spend the night a hundred times before.

She set her glass down and slipped off the bar stool. The boys watched as she walked around Bucky to stand in front of Steve, who turned around to face her fully. She rested her hands on his thighs and leaned in close.

"Mm, I could just take you right here, baby." She whispered. "Couldn't help but think how respectful you were to Candice even though she ran off with some knuckle head earlier. And you looked so handsome sitting here by yourself, watching James and I dance."

Steve's breath hitched when one hand slid a bit higher on his thigh while the other ran its fingers through his hair. Bucky's full-on gapping at the display before his eyes.

"But I'm," Steve cleared his throat and took a shaky breath,"I've never, ya know. Been with a woman."

Jenny gasped and stood up straight, just as Steve expected. But the words that came out of her mouth were far from what he was prepared to hear.

"Ya don't say? Never done anything?" She asked.

Steve shook his head once. Her eyes filled with joy and her smile widened.

"Can I be your first then?" She smiled so wide, grabbing both of Steve's hands. "I've never been anyone's first before."

Steve stared at her in disbelief. He looked at Bucky who was smiling almost as big as Jenny herself.

"Oh, please, Steve, could I?" Jenny asked sweetly, god, so sweetly.

She took his left hand and lead it to caress her neck and lead the other to spread across her lower back, just above her round behind.

"I promise to make it good for you, darling. What I would give to see that innocent face give itself over to absolute pleasure." She whispered.

Steve could faintly hear Bucky mumbling oh my god and before he could give Jenny an answer, she slipped his thumb into her mouth and sucked gently. Steve's eyes widened and the soft prick inside his khakis, the one he had under control all night, twitched and yearned for Jenny.

"Stevie, say something." Bucky said, for if he had to watch these two for one more second, he'd quite literally explode in this very club.

Steve's mouth wouldn't move, so he nodded slowly. Jenny released his thumb, perking up. Steve nodded some more. Jenny nearly squealed and jumped in excitement.

"Oh my, we're gonna have a wonderful night, boys. Let's not waste another moment, huh?" She slipped her fingers between Steve's and pulled him from the stool. They walked out of the club, hand-in-hand, while Bucky walked behind them, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. He wished he had his camera to take a photo of these two. It was going to be a long night.

When they arrived at Jenny's house, she let go of Steve's hand for the first time since they left the club and turned to Bucky.

"James." She said.

"Yes, Jenny." He replied.

"I really hate to change the plans, but I wonder if you'd allow a rain check?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"It is Steve's first time afterall, I just realized it'd be best if all of my attention was on him. Do you understand?"

"Oh, of course, sure, yeah." Bucky waved his hand in dismissal, masking his dissappointment. He turned to gallop down the few steps on her porch. She grabbed his hand before he could continue down the sidewalk.

"Hey, not so fast, hot feet." She leaned in close. "You're not gettin' off so easy. I still plan to see if these rumors are true."

Bucky smiled and kissed her once, soft and quick. He looked up at Steve and smiled proudly.

"Have fun, Stevie." He turned to leave, but -

"No, wait, Buck-"

Jenny and Bucky both looked at Steve. He swallowed softly and licked his lips. He didn't want Bucky to leave. Half the reason he agreed to this was because he thought Bucky was going to be there too. He couldn't decide if he needed him there for moral support or because he wanted to see Bucky come undone.

Definitely not the ladder, right? Right.

"Can-can he stay?" Steve asked, looking at Jenny. "I- He-" Steve gave up and shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. Jenny looked at Bucky smiling, then at Steve knowingly.

"Well, of course he can, sweet man. I've got a new plan." She unlocked the door and lead the boys to her bedroom.

Steve looked up at Bucky, nervous and shy. Bucky just smiled and rested his hand on his shoulder. You're gonna be great, Steve.

"Have a seat, Steve." She sat, pointing to her bed. He did.

"So since we have another addition to tonight's plan, I've come up with something that could make things even better for you."

Steve nodded once, eyes flickering between her and Bucky, who were now standing side by side.

"Since you've never been with a woman in any kind of way, I think it'd be a good idea for you to see a few of the ways you can be. Bucky and I can show you." She explained and looked between the two boys. "How does that sound?"

Both boys nodded. Jenny clapped her hands together and jumped excitedly.

"C'mere, you." She smirked at Bucky and kissed him deeply.

Steve swallowed hard, scooting up to rest against the wall. He'd been doing so well to not pop a boner all night and now the fabric of his underwear were being dampened.

Bucky let his hand roam lower to rub her ass. He squeezed it once before turning her around to press her back against the wall. He kissed from her lips down to her neck, lightly licking and sucking and kissing and god, he's so good at that. Steve wondered what it would feel like to have Bucky against himself the way he's on Jenny, rubbing and kissing.

Steve shook his head and tried to concentrate on Bucky and Jenny.

Bucky slid his hand into her skirt and she grasped his shirt and moaned.

"My, my, Jen, you're already so wet. So excited to have us both, aren't you?" His voice was raspy and breathy and all Steve needed to grow fully erect in his pants.

He shifted uncomfortably where he sat, trying not to touch himself.

Steve imagined how she'd feel under his fingers, silky and dripping. How she'd squirm under his touch, yearning for him, asking him sweetly to give her more.

Steve blinked away the thought, only to see that the beautiful two were almost fully naked now, just down to their under garments.

"Stevie, look." Bucky said, stepping away from Jenny to let her step closer to him.

"I want you to take this off for me." She whispered, eyes dark, lipstick smudged just slightly. Steve sat up straight and looked down at her breast, round and perky.

"Go on, sweet man. You can touch."

Steve took a deep breath and reached forward, unclasping her bra with a bit of difficulty but Jenny smiled, thinking it was endearing and sweet, just like him. He slid the bra down and off her shoulders, fully revealing herself to him.

Jenny took his hand and slowly placed it over her breast. Steve bit his lip to keep from letting out a soft moan. He lifted his other hand to touch the other.

"Squeeze them, massage them, whatever you want." She whispered. Her eyes were so friendly, so encouraging. Her voice was so soft.

"Doesn't hurt you?" Steve asked softly. Bucky smiled so wide at the question, the naivety.

"'Course not, baby." Jenny giggled. "Some girls like it when you're rough with them though. But we can get into that another time."

Steve looked up at her and smiled. Another time. Please god, let there be another time.

Steve gently moved his hands experimently for a few moments, then press a bit more, massaging them. Jenny tilted her head back a bit, moaning softly.

"Steve." She breathed and Steve almost moaned back but he held his breath and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples.

"What do you want to do to them, Steve? Tell me." Jenny said, looking into his eyes again.

"I-I," he stuttered,"I wanna put my mouth on them."

Jenny smiled, pleased. "And you will, darling." She leaned away from Steve and took a step back into Bucky. "You just have to wait."

Steve watched Bucky nibble her ear, rubbing his hands all over her stomach and chest until he found the soft material of her underwear. He slid them down a bit and let them fall the rest of the way.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes.

Bucky was right, she was very wet. She was glistening and swollen and Steve shifted again, looking down at the slight tent in his pants.

"Don't even think about it, Stevie." Bucky said. Steve looked up at their smirking faces.

"We're gonna help you with that. Just wait, baby." Jenny said before her eyes rolled back and her head leaned against Bucky's. Steve looked down to see Bucky's fingers rubbing her clit slowly, gently. She moaned, high in her throat. Her painted toes curled into the wooden floor.

Bucky reached down further and slipped two fingers into her and she gasped, eyes closing.

"Oh, Bucky." She moaned. "Please."

Bucky looked up and met Steve's eyes. Jesus, that boy was a sight, for sure. With his wide eyes and pretty parted lips. He wanted kiss him all over and make him come again and again.

Bucky took his fingers out of Jenny and turned her around to kiss her. It gave Steve a view of her round ass.

Jenny kissed down Bucky's neck, down his stomach until she was knelt right in front of his cock. She look over her shoulder to smile at Steve before she softly licked from the base to the tip, sucking it into her mouth. Steve audibly gasped and Jenny giggled softly around Bucky.

Bucky moaned and Steve's eyes darted to his face. Their eyes met for a few moments. Steve watched Bucky curl his fingers through her hair and he wanted to do that to her and he wanted to do that to him too. He shifted uncofortably, literally feeling the precum oozing and dripping from the tip of his swollen, aching cock.

She took more of Bucky into her mouth, hallowed her cheeks and bobbed slowly. He moaned, staring down at her. Steve held his breath, staring at Bucky's pleasured face and then at Jenny's expert movements.

"Oh, Jenny." He breathed. "Fuck."

Bucky wanted to get his mouth on her already so he gently tucked on her arm so she'd stand up. When she did, Bucky kissed her and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid her out, kissing down her stomach to her clit. He licked at it once and smiled at her gasp and squirm.

Bucky talked to Steve about doing this to girls all the time and how much he loves it. Steve wonders how it'd feel against his tongue or how it'd feel to have Bucky's tongue on him.

Bucky put his mouth on her fully, licking and sucking, while he reached his hand up to slip the same two fingers inside her for good measure.

Steve watched in awe at how natural this seemed to be for Bucky. He watched Jenny moan and gasp, gripping the sheets. Steve bit his lip and let out a soft groan. Bucky smiled against Jenny and she did too, but she opened her eyes to look up at Steve. She extended her arm a bit, to grab his hand and squeeze it.

Bucky's mouth, warm and sure against her clit, was sucking and licking relentlessly and was bringing her so close so close so-

"Wait, wait, I'm gonna," She gasped, squeezing Steve's hand. Bucky stopped, smiling.

"Sorry," he mumbled, kissing just below her belly button. "Got a little carried away."

Bucky glanced at Steve before crawling up to kiss Jenny. Steve watched their mouths work against each other slowly, tasting each other on the other's lips.

"Grab me one of those." Bucky said almost breathlessly, pointing to the rubbers on the bedside table. Steve reached to place it in Bucky's hand but Jenny spoke.

"Wait." They looked at Jenny. "Can you put it on him, Steve?"

She smiled. Steve looked at Bucky who nodded after a moment.

Jenny let go of his hand so he could tear into the package while Bucky kicked off last piece of clothing on his body. When Steve looked up from the rubber and caught a gimplse of Bucky's hard dick, his mouth went dry and a soft gasp escaped his mouth and he prayed to god it was soft enough for no one to hear.

It was thick and veiny and an inch or two longer than his own. Steve wanted to kiss the tip of it and run his fingers along the veins. He huffed and leaned in, slipping the rubber around his cock, trying not to touch it too much, but god, he wanted to.

Jenny watched, smiling. She bit her lip, running her hand over Steve's arm, encouragingly.

"Do you want to give it a few strokes, darling?" She asked. Steve froze.

Of course he wanted to wrap his hand around Bucky's veiny, throbbing cock. He absolutely wanted to give his shaft a few painfully slow strokes. He will never admit it but he has dreamt about seeing Bucky's face in the midst of pleasure, pleasure that he was inflicting onto him.

Steve cleared his throat, looking down at Bucky's awaiting dick and shook his head.

"Hey," Jenny whispered, running her hand up his back to rest there. Steve met her eyes. "It's okay if you want to, Steve."

Steve's heart was beating so fast, so loud he was certain they could hear it.

"Right, Bucky?"

Steve couldn't look at him, his heart was in his throat and his could already feel the pains growing in his chest from anxiety. He wanted to stop this right now, he wanted to go home and forget this ever-

"Right." Bucky said softly. Steve whipped his head to look at Bucky.

"It's okay if you want to touch me, Stevie. You can if you want to, I promise."

Steve nibbled his bottom lip, staring into Bucky's eyes like they'd give him the answer he was searching for. They usually did but he was at a loss right about now.

"Do you... do you want me to? To touch you?" Steve asked, reaching for Jenny's hand to squeeze. She immediately obliged.

Bucky nodded. He nodded and smiled just a bit, looking right into Steve's eyes like Steve was looking into his.

"Okay." Steve whispered.

He looked down at Bucky's dick resting between his legs. Biting his lip, he wrapped his right hand around him firmly. He felt his heart flutter when he heard Bucky sigh contently. Steve acted as if he were touching himself and thought of what he liked, so he stroked slowly, giving the tip a bit of a twist every time he reached the top again. Bucky grunted softly above him. Steve was sure he couldn't breathe.

"Here, let me just-" Bucky took Steve's hand from his dick and flattened his tongue against his palm and licked all the way up. Steve eyes widened and before he could even react any further, Jenny grabbed his wrist and did the exact same thing.

"Go on, don't keep the poor man waiting there, baby." Jenny teased, bumping her shoulder to Steve's. So he did. He took Bucky's dick in his hand again, heart fluttering at the sigh again, and began stroking as he was before. This time, Bucky straight up moaned, right into Steve's ear.

Steve let out a heavy breath and dared to look up at Bucky. His eyes were hooded just a bit and his lips were parted and so red, Steve thought he was going to die right then and there.

Steve continued to stroke Bucky, hid own dick jumping and twitching at every sound the man above him was making.

"Yer-" Bucky hummed, eyes closing briefly,"Yer good at that, Stevie."

"Had a lot of practice." Steve said.

Bucky chuckled softly, leaning a bit closer to Steve. Jenny bit her lip, watching the two men intently.

"That should be good, right?" Steve said suddenly, leaning back to where he was sitting, letting Bucky's dick fall from his hand. Bucky looked at Jenny like he'd forgotten she was there.

"Oh yeah, we can- let's just-" Jenny just nodded and laid on her back again.

Steve grabbed Jenny's hand again, taking to her touch and soft eyes for comfort. She smiled at him then looked at Bucky.

"What are ya waitin' for? An invitation?" She teased, all tension evaporating. Bucky smiled and kissed her once before pressing himself against her wet, awaiting entrance. He slid in slowly and all at once. Jenny moaned, squeezing Steve's hand. He positioned her legs to rest over his thighs and then he started moving.

"Oh, wow." Steve mumbled under his breath, watching Bucky thrust into her body. He watched the way Bucky's hips moved forward then back, then forward again, causing nothing but pleasure to the woman beneath him.

Bucky kissed her neck and bit at her collarbone, rubbed her breasts and thumbed her nipples. Then he licked one of them before putting his mouth on it and began sucking. Jenny arched into the suction, moaning.

When Bucky released her breast, he rested his head in her neck, thrusting into her harder, faster. She moaned higher, grasping his neck with one hand, squeezing Steve's until it turned white.

"Oh, Bucky," She moaned.

She suddenly flipped them over, so that she was sitting on Bucky's dick with her hands splayed across his chest.

God in Heaven, Christ Almighty, was that a sight for Steve.

And then she started moving.

Steve gasped, harshly pressing his hand into his lap, moaning at the sudden pressure.

She swiveled her hips back and forth, slowly at first, then sped the pace. She clawed at Bucky chest, who moaned at the small pinches of pain. He held onto her hips, tilting his hips a bit to hit a spot in Jenny that made her moan so desperately.

Bucky smiled proudly and looked up at Steve, meeting his eyes. Steve exhaled softly at how blown Bucky eyes were, all lust and pleasure and jesus, it was intoxicating.

"C'mere, sweet man. Kiss me." Jenny said. Steve stood onto his knees and shuffled forward and Jenn slowed her pace but gasped every time Bucky's cock hit her special spot.

Steve held her neck like he had in the club and like Bucky had earlier. She let her hands rest against his chest and ribcage. She leaned in first, kissing him so deeply, Steve thought he might drown. It was everything Steve had imagined and more. Her mouth was soft and warm and wet and welcoming.

Bucky watched closely, sliding his hand up Steve's back and the other up Jenny's thigh. He reached further and slid a finger against her clit and tilted his hips to push against thes spot that made her gasp and moan loudly into Steve's mouth.

She pressed the palm of her hand into Steve's lap, pressing against his dick, making him moan desperately against her mouth.

"Fuck," he mumbled and kissed her harder this time.

She rubbed his dick through his khakis as they kissed for what felt like hours. He let her help him remove his jacket and shirt, as well as unbutton his pants. She pulled away suddenly, stopping Bucky's hand from rubbing against her clit anymore, latching their fingers.

"I don't wanna come yet." She said, smiling at Steve. "Let's get you out of these skivvies, yeah?"

Steve nodded slowly. This is happening. This is really happening right now.

She kissed him again and gently pushed him onto his back. Bucky's cock slipped out of her as she crawled over Steve, straddling his legs. Bucky sat up, taking the rubber off his cock to stroke it slowly as he watched Steve with Jenny.

She sat up pulling Steve's pants all the way off. She ran her finger over the outline of his cock and felt it twitch.

"Someone's a little excited." She giggled. "Are you excited, sweet man?"

Steve cleared his throat, licked his lips and said,"Yes."

"Good. I am too." Jenny smiled, grabbing Steve's dick in her hand through his underwear. He arched slightly, moaning.

"Oh my god." He said.

"'Oh my god' is right, Steve, you've got a member on you." She complimented. "Didn't expect you to be this big. Did you know about this?" She turned to look at Bucky. He shrugged.

"Saw it a few times growin' up. Always knew he was the show-er kind."

Steve blushed deeply, squirming a bit. Always knew. 

Jenny slipped her fingers around the hem of Steve's skivvies and pulled them off to get a good look at him.

He was so hard it hurt, his veins were almost popping out of his skin, he was dripping and leaking precum from a swollen tip. He kept shifting and tilting his lips, he wanted to be touched so badly. Bucky stared, entranced. He wanted to touch the build-up of precum like Jenny is doing right now and say-

"You're so sticky, baby. I've never seen anyone get so sticky."

"Please." He begged pathetically.

"What do you want, baby?" Jenny asked, leaning down to pressed kisses around his sharp hip bones, which only made him squirm even more.

"Your-your mouth. Please." Steve gasped, Jenny smiled.

"As you wish, darling." She smiled up at him before she let her tongue sweep across the tip of his dick firmly, licking up a bit of his precum. Steve groaned, hips jerking into the touch.

She licked his tip a few more times, before she wrapped her pretty lips around it completely, sucking reverently.

"Oh my god, oh god, oh god." Steve gasped, grabbing handfuls of the sheets. Bucky reached out to touch his hand and Steve let him intertwine their fingers.

"Just relax, Stevie. We've got you, okay?" He whispered. Steve looked at him and nodded.

Jenny slowly took as much of Steve as she could and started bobbing her head. Steve moaned more, trying to concentrate on the pleasure, the suction, the heat.

Jenny reached up and blindly felt around for Steve's other hand and placed it ontop of her head. Steve dug his fingers into her hair.

This is happening. This is really happening.

"Say her name." Bucky whispered. "She likes it."

Steve nodded. He could feel the tip of his dick brushing against the back of Jenny's throat, causing him to arch with a gasp and a moan.

"Jenny, oh god." Jenny hummed around him and sucked harder, making his eyes cross.

"Jen, I'm gonna- Jen," Jenny pulled off quickly and wiped her mouth.

"Can't have you coming until you're inside me, I won't allow it." She joked, reaching for another rubber. She handed it Bucky. Steve smiled openly now, cheeks turning red.

Bucky ripped the package open and slipped it onto Steve's twitching dick. He glanced up at Steve before he stroked it just a few time, making him grunt softly before he leaned back again to let Jenny continue. Steve stared at him for a moment until Jenny asked him something.

"What was it that you wanted to do earlier, baby?" She asked leaning her breast closer to Steve's face.

"I wanted to put my mouth on them. May I?" He asked politely.

"You may, my good sir." She smiled as did he.

Steve sat up, holding Jenny is his lap. With her hands in his hair, he pressed soft kisses against her breasts. This and the occassional bit of suction had Jenny moaning softly against Steve. She grinded her ass into Steve's lap, the well-needed friction earning a sudden moan from the blonde.

"Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me to ride you?" She whispered into his hear.

"I don't imagine I'd fuck you very well so I'll take the ladder, please." Jenny laughed, Buckly chuckled.

So Jenny gently pushed him onto his back and stood on her knees, lining Steve up to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

Steve looked over at Bucky and nodded. "I'm ready."

Then Jenny slipped the tip of his dick inside her. Their eyes met as she slid down to sit on his lap. Steve's eyes fluttered but they were on Jenny nonetheless.

"Fuck." Steve breathed in disbelief.

Jenny gasped when she was fully seated, shifting her hips once or twice to get more comfortable.

"Doesn't hurt?" Steve asked, resting his hands on her thighs. She smiled and shook her head.

"Doesn't hurt."

Jenny leaned down and kissed Steve's nose, making him giggle like a child, but he immediately stopped when she started moving. He gasped, his hands holding her tighter.

"How does it feel, Stevie?" Bucky asked, rubbing his hand over Steve's scrawny chest.

Steve let out a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling. So much was happening at once. Bucky's warm hand running across this chest, Jenny's small hands accomplanying his. The warmth around his cock, the wetness, the smooth, agonizingly delicious slide. He thought he'd faint.

"Feels tight. So tight." He gasped. Jenny smiled and kissed him softly.

"You feel so good, Steve." She whispered against his mouth. She kissed him once more then sat up with her hands resting against his chest. She fucked herself on Steve's cock and he honestly never thought he'd ever see the day but here it was, happening before his eyes. A woman, a beautiful woman at that, was moaning on his dick like she can't get enough, telling him he feels so good inside of her and-

"Oh my god, Jen-Jenny." Steve held her hips tighter and guided her over his dick a little faster and harder. Jenny moaned at the sudden authority and when Steve tilted his hips like Bucky did, she threw her head back and nearly screamed. Steve continued pulling her onto his dick and tilting his hips to hit her sweet spot every time. It had her almost sobbing and screaming over him. The two boys watched in awe, completely mesmorized by her.

"Steve," she moaned brokenly,"oh, Steve, I'm gonna come, I'm so close."

She just needed a little bit more to push her over the edge, just a little more, so Bucky lead Steve's hand to her clit, encouraging him to rub his thumb over her soaked clit and that was it.

She arched, screaming and shaking.

"Steve." She yelled as he fucked her through her orgasm until she fell foward, burying her face into his neck, gasping through the after shocks of a mindnumbing orgasm that a virgin just helped her through.

"Oh my god, Steve." She whispered. "You sure you've never done this before?"

Steve laughed running his hand through her now-messy hair. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Bucky staring, while slowly jerking himself off.

"Keep going, sweet man. Fuck me until you come." She whispered into his ear a bit breathless, before give it a soft kiss.

So he did. He held her lower back, bent his knees and used his feet as leverage to properly fuck into her over and over. He moaned breathlessly, inching closing and closer to his long-awaited release.

Jenny peaked at Bucky from Steve's neck and watched him watch Steve until he met her eye. Kiss him.

Bucky crawled closer to Steve, reaching his hand down Jenny's ass to touch his dick as it slid deliciously in and out of her tight, hot hole.

Steve gasped and moaned, looking at Bucky. Before he could say anything, Bucky was kissing him deeply and yes, he was drowning but god, was it a wonderful way to die.

Steve moaned against Bucky's mouth, continuing to thrust into Jenny's body slowly. A wave of new-found confident, he held her back with on hand and latched his other one onto Bucky's dick. He gasped, kissing Steve feverishly as he stroked four times and he was coming.

Bucky moaned, holding his mouth against Steve's, not wanting to be without his touch. The second Steve felt Bucky's come land on his skin, he gasped and thrusted into Jenny once, twice, three times and he was coming so hard, he blacked out for a few moments.

Jenny and Bucky listened to the way he moaned and whimpered. Jenny tightened around his cock, feeling it pulse inside her. Bucky held his face close to his, swallowing each moan and whimper and gasp. Jenny pressed soft kisses to his neck and chest, easing him through his orgasm.

 

 

"You gentlemen are spending the night, right? I wouldn't mind a few extra bodies to keep me warm tonight." Jenny said, when she returned from using the bathroom.

They were back in their underwear but only that. Steve had his back pressed up against Bucky's chest, reveling at the warmth cascading through his body. Jenny smiled at the sight.

"We'd love to." Steve said, beckoning her to lay against him.

She smiled and crawled into bed, nuzzling against his chest, sighing happily.

"Such a sweet man." She whispered. "Isn't he?"

"He is." Bucky whispered, kissing the back of Steve's neck as he tightened the grip he had around him.

Steve had a feeling they'd be doing this again. He really hoped so.

The three of them fell asleep soundly, enjoying the comfort of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> dedication: lea (@BURKYBARNES), thank you for always supporting my weird ideas and always showing me love whenever i don't realize i need it.
> 
>  
> 
> let me know if you want an update of mostly steve and bucky instead of jenny with both of them! also PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!


End file.
